


La asistente.

by Damablanca



Series: Las aventuras de Sansa Stark o como sobrevivir siendo irremediablemente cursi. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se preguntaba por qué su jefe la había enviado por las fotos en lugar de venir él mismo. No era un escritor ermitaño, como se rumoreaba, y no carecía de un vivaz espíritu aventurero, después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La asistente.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo le pertenece a GRRM.

Las ruinas de la fortaleza estaban cerca de la playa. Tuvo que convencer a un pescador para que la llevara hasta allí, pues en aquella época del año no se acostumbraba organizar visitas guiadas para los turistas. Hacía demasiado calor bajo el sol abrasador del verano, y la larga sequía había golpeado la región con mayor fuerza que al resto de Poniente.

Cámara en mano, Sansa caminó hacia las dos torres derrumbadas del Palacio Antiguo. El pescador le contó que en las noches se escuchaban los lamentos de los prisioneros de alta cuna que murieron en las celdas de la Torre de la Lanza. Ahora era un montón de bloques de piedra, del doble de su altura, rodeada por montículos de otros bloques de piedra, igualmente mohosos, pero carentes ya de un propósito, inertes sobre la tierra.

Tomo tantas fotos como pudo, aprovechando las luces del atardecer. Le pagó al hombre la cuota asignada y luego vagó un rato por la playa antes de volver a su hotel. Desde el jeep le llegaba el olor a especias del mercado, aunque el ruido diurno había desaparecido con el caer de la noche. Fuera del centro moderno de Lanza del Sol, aun se conservaban antiguas edificaciones, crisol arquitectónico del paso innegable del tiempo, con épocas bien definidas (Sansa podía reconocer algo del romanticismo de mitad de siglo pasado y algunos caserones con aire minimalista de principios de década, más que nada por ciertos estudios de sus años universitarios), aunque nunca volverían a verse las chozas de barro rojo y paja, tan comunes en las postales turísticas  y en los cuadros de artistas clásicos dornienses, alabados con unanimidad en los círculos más cultos.

Se preguntaba por qué su jefe la había enviado por las fotos en lugar de venir él mismo. No era un escritor ermitaño, como se rumoreaba, y no carecía de un vivaz espíritu aventurero, después de todo. Pero se había entretenido escribiendo (o intentando escribir) el mismo y único capitulo por casi dos meses. De hecho, apenas llevaba una página de dicho capitulo, con vagos intentos de describir un escenario. Sansa le había preguntado si era cierto lo que decían, si estaba sufriendo de un bloqueo de escritor, pero él le respondió que era solo un descanso creativo. Cuando insistió en el asunto, su jefe le encomendó la tarea de visitar Lanza del Sol y fotografiar las ruinas de los viejos castillos y algunos paisajes. Sansa le espetó que era demasiado demandante y él simplemente le contestó que no muchos tenían el privilegio de trabajar con enanos que escribían   alta fantasía. Por supuesto, aceptó la tarea.

Las tres murallas apenas se mantenían en pie, luego de la última guerra, pero la Ciudad de la Sombra seguía brillando en las noches, para todos aquellos que desearan huir de la invitación del sueño.

Se dio cuenta de que era un hermoso lugar, después de todo. Tal vez podría agradecerle al gnomo, con un vino dorniense costoso… cubierto por los viáticos, obviamente.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
